Le Truc
by fleurdpine
Summary: Ce n'est pas un bête truc. C'est un Truc. C'est LE Truc, le tout dernière plan machiavélique de Lord Voldemort pour tuer Harry Potter et, accessoirement, dominer le monde... Enfin, le dernier avant le prochain.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Le Truc est à moi ! Le Truc est mon précieux !!!

Le Truc 

"Tac. Tac. Tac. Tac. " claquaient les doigts de Lucius Malefoy sur le bois noir de la longue table. " Tac. Tac. Tac. Tac. " claquaient les aiguilles de la grande horloge victorienne au dessus de la dite table, comme pour marquer la mesure. le temps passait décidément trop lentement. Point de réunion tupperware en ce matin là, au QG des mangemorts de Lord Voldemort. Pas de meeting weight-watchers, pas de one ma's show, ni de toute autre réunion aux noms anglophones-pour-se-donner-l-'air-sérieux. Lucius Malefoy commençait même à se demander ce qu'il faisait là. A sa droite, le professeur Rogue - mais si, vous savez bien, l'homme qui retournait sa veste plus vite encore qu'il ne peignait ses cheveux graisseux ! Celui avec le nez en clou tordu et l'allure en clou anorexique ! ( désolée, là je devais avoir qq chose contre rogue ^^' ndrl ) - fixait loin devant lui, se disant certainement qu'il aurait du écouter son père et devenir électricien si c'était pour asssister à des Lord's Show comme celui-ci. Severus Rogue n'aimait pas non plus les réunions aux noms sérieux mais aux abords de cirques de mauvais gouts. A sa gauche se tenait Queudver. " Se tenait " était un bien grand mot : la posture du mangemort ( si tant est que "mangemort" soit aussi approprié ) n'était pas sans rappeler celle qu'aurait votre petit cousin si, béat mais complètement hermétique, il écoutait votre grand oncle parler de la dette du pays, en se disant que, plus tard, il veut aussi bien parler de la culture des poureaux que lui. Satisfait de se rendre compte que l'avenir du mangemordisme était franchement compromis avec de telles recrues, Lucius reporta son attention sur le spectacle qui les avait tout trois conduits à venir passer leur matinée enfermés dans une pièce surchauffée - mais pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'un feu brûle dans un des coins de ce salon ?! On était pas dans un roman, que diable ! - au lieu de tranquillement aller avadakadavériser des courgettes dans le champ d'à coté. " Alors ?! " Pardon, tous les quatre. Un autre personnage - et non l'un des moindres, si l'on aime le genre psychopathe mégalomaniaque - entrait en jeu : Lord Voldemort. Dans le cas où vous viendriez d'une autre planète ( dans ce cas, sachez que je suis très ouverte aux autres mondes et que me lobotimiser ne vous rapporteait rien! ) ou que vous ayez été dé-cryongénisé il y a peu ( et, dans ce second cas, je vous félicite d'avoir si vite découvert la merveille qu'est Internet et vous suggère d'aller raser votre barbe de plusieurs siècles si vous ne voulez pas passer votre nuit dans ce que l'on appelle maintenant " commissariat " ) laissez moi vous dresser en quelques lignes le portrait chinois de Lord Voldemort, afin que votre culture personnelle soit au moins enrichie de l'un des plus grands personnages de notre siècle.

S'il était un arbre, il serait bien déprimé : un arbre ( si, si, même les cactus, bien que l'on ai tendance à imaginer le contraire ! ) ne fait pas de mal aux autres et leur est trop utile. S'il était une personne importante, il serait lui même, car personne n'est plus important que Lord Voldemort ( à part, peut-etre, voire même surement, Itachi Uchiwa, mais ça, c'est une tout autre chanson ) . S'il était une personne, autre que lui même ( car, il ne fallait pas exagérer, Lord Voldemort était conscient qu'il existait d'autres gens que lui-même : ses larbins ) , il serait l'un de ses mangemorts, pour avoir la joie de s'admirer tous les jours en s'étant utile. S'il était l'un de ses ennemis, il serait Harry Potter, petite larve balafrée et excessivement chanceuse, seul rempart à la domination totale et sans pitié de son monde, qui lui échappait encore et toujours. Mais Lord Voldemort ne serait jamais l'un de ses ennemis ; il ne pourrait résister à la tentation de se tuer et tuer Lord Voldemort serait une perte inconsolable pour l'humanité. Le mangemort préféréait laisser cela aux simples sangs-de-bourbe. S'il était une couleur, il serait le vert. Lord Voldemort était, avant toute chose, un serpentard aguerri, un véritable guerrier de la perfidie, le maître incontesté de la fourberie. Et puis le vert allait fort bien à son teint de craie.

Enfin, si le maître avait à être un accident – un de ces malheuerux accidents qui tombent à pic et qui sont souvant d'une originalité sans bornes – il serait un _avada kedavra _bien placé. Simplicité et modesties étaient les maîtres mots de Lord Voldemort.

« Alors ?! » se répêta le dit Lord, en l'absence de réponse. Pour l'heure – et depuis deux bonnes heures au moins – il était conformatblement calé dans son fauteuil, en bout de la large table de réunion, autour de laquelle patientaient trois de ses collaborateurs. De ses meilleurs larbins, aimait-il tout du moins à penser. Pourtant, bien que les conditions de la réunion fûtent idéales ( un grand feu ronflait même dans un coin de la pièce ; le Lord ne reculait devant rien pour le bien-être de ses partisans. Un Maître du Monde sans armée béate n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. ) , le plan, lui, commençait à prendre une tournure qui l'agaçait... Et Reggiano Salva di Torino auraot du savoir qu'agacer Lord Voldemort ne pouvait que rimer avec la mort. ( « une chance que le nom du mage noir n'avait pas été Sylvie » s'était un jour risqué à raconter Queudver... il s'était vite repenti d'avoir cassé l'effet de style de son Maître Adoré. )

« _Si, si, _ça arrivé tout de souite ! Patience, patience, _Maestro ! »_

Lucius Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel et en profita pour ainsi détacher ses yeux du spectacle qui l'incitait à penser qu'un retour à la légalité ne serait pas si mal, finalement... Les sorciers italiens... Les mangemorts étaient vraiment tombés au plus bas, sans nul doute possible. Voleurs, menteurs, tricheurs ( et comment, tricheurs ! Leurs frasques à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch avaient fait la Une de la Gazette pendant plus d'un mois et étaient restées au coeur des conversations des sangs-de-bourbe pendant au moins une année entière... vulgaires gens ! ), le mangemort aurait encore préféré que le Maître ramène un nouveau miroir hideux lanceur de sorts foireux, une machine à écrire tueuse ou (même! ) engagé un moldu...

« ALORS ?!!! »

Lucius soupira, du plus discrètement qu'il le pouvait, et dirigea de nouveau son regard vers la paire de fesses de l'artisant – ahem – italien qu s'activait devant un objet non identifié.

« C'est bon, c'est fini, c'est fini, _Maestro_, c'est fini ! Admirez ! »

Et l'italien – dont Lucius ne parvint jamais à retenir le nom par la suite – se retourna. Et seul Queudver étouffa un « waaaaaaaa » qui témoignait à la fois de son hermétisme au sujet que de sa profonde loyauté envers son Maître. Gentil Queudver. Severus Rogue et Lucius Malefoy échangèrent un regard. Un de ces regards qu'échangent deux inconnus plongés dans une même mouise les traversa et, sur cette fraction de seconde, les deux mangemorts décidèrent tacitement de commencer une carrière de vendeurs de churros sur une plage des Caraïbes. D'ailleurs, quant à la question de l'huile, la solution était déjà toute trouvée.

« Hm... Qu'est-ce que... cette chose ? » se risqua en premier Rogue, incapable de détacher ses yeux de la chose en question., de l'animal crevé ou, peut-être, du légume pourri que l'italien tenait dans ses bras comme s'il se fut s'agit de la cinquième merveille du monde.

« ... Maître ? » ajouta-t-il instantanément. Lord Voldemort ne s'interpellait pas comme un vulgaire vendeur de churros. Cette idée soudain en tête, Lucius ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire, dans le petit coin de son esprit qui n'était pas obnubilé par le morceau de carcasse de chèvre – ou peut-être était-ce le cadavre d'une Veracrasse ? - dont on l'oibligeait à supporter la vue, que s'il se convertissait à la vente de churros, il faudrait qu'il supporte les « Mademoiselle ! », « Eh, le blond ! », « Toi, là ! » et autres infamies du même genre. Sans parler de la vue de Severus en maillot qui, elle, dépassait les sommets de l'atrocité. Tout à coup, Lucius Malefiy vit l'utilité de garder son job et, donc, de donner un tant soi peu son avis lorsque l'on ne le sollicitait pas.

« Voyons, Severus, tu vois bien que c'est le cadavre de Harry Potter découpé, bouilli dans de l'huile de triton et assaisonné de quelques... »

Lucius plissa les yeux pour tenter de donner un nom aux espèce de furoncles suitants qui pointaient hors du ballot non identifié. « ... cornichons. » Lucius Malefoy n'avait jamais porté les cornichons dans son coeur.

« De toutes façons, le Maître ne nous aurait jamais convoqué pour nous faire voir autre chose qu'un moyen de supprimer Harry Potter. Mais considérant le fait que... » _qu'il nous a fait perdre une matinée entière de chasse avec ses conneries_, songea-t-il. « ... qu'il est notre Maître oncontesté, j'ose supposer qu'il s'agit, cette fois, de la dépouille du balafré... »

Un rictus méprisant s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de Lucius Malefoy et il prit garde à ne l'adresser qu'à l'italien, de sorte que ce dernier eu soudain comme l'envie de disparaître six pieds sous Terre avant d'y être poussé... Le mangemort haissait au moins autant les italiens que les cornichons.

« Ne sois pas bête, Lucius ! Ca ne va bien qu'à Queudver ! »

Lord Voldemort se leva et s'approcha lentement du sorcier italien qui, comme soudain attaqué par une horde de machines à laver, s'était mis à trembler de tous ses membres, secouant le paquet de linge sale ( mais peut-être était-ce seulement une manchette en vison, après tout ) comme un prunier. « J'ai demandé à Monsieur Reggiano ici présent ... » ce disant, Lord Voldemort déposa une main blanche et osseuse sur la cape miteuse qui semblait envellopper entièrement le sorcier italien. Ce n'eut pour seul effet que de renforcer le tremblement de ce dernier qui rivalisait maintenant avec le huitième échelon de l'échelle de Richter. Du coin de l'oeil, Lucius et severus se dirent que, si l'explosion du petit gars italien était imminente, jamais ils ne sauraient ce qu'était réellement ce monticule de chair. « Ca ressemble quand même bien à une bestiole crevée. » songèrent-ils de concert.

« ... de me confectionner un sac. »

Un sac ?! C'était tout ? Rien de plus dangereux ? Rien de plus Voldy-esque ?! Juste un bête sac où on perdait son rouge à lèvres et où on feignait d'avoir perdu son permis ?

« Hm Hm. Un sac... » répêta, une fois le choc de la désillusion passé, Severus Rogue, tout en croisant els bras, ne voulant pas croire que l'homme auprès duquel il s'était engagé pouvait ainsi le décevoir. « Mais... Un sac qui contient le crâne de Potter ? Qui empêche ses boyaux de goutter sur le tapis ? Qui permet de ne pas perdre une once du peu de matière cérébrale que contenait ce petit crétin ? » se risqua-t-il, plissant à son tour les yeux pour tenter de, tout d'abord, trouver une quelconque ressemblance avec un sac au truc poilu que le sorcier détenait toujours et d'enfin y discerner quelque chose de visqueux, une bosse dans le tissu ( ou était-ce de la peau ? ) de l'ouvrage qui viendrait appuyer sa théorie.

« Non, Severus, ce n'est qu'un sac. Comment le trouves-tu ? »

A cet instant précis, Severus Rogue avait commencé à écrire le prix de ses churros sur une ardoise mentale. Tanpis pour la vue de Lucius en maillot. A force, le mangemort supposait qu'on s'y faisait.

Mais Lucius fut le plus rapide.

« Oh, il est ma-gni-fique, Maître ! Tout à fait char-mant ! J'imagine que vous comptez organiser un défilé, une exposition peut-être, à laquelle vous convierez Potter ? Vous espérez qu'il aura une crise d'extase devant une horreur pareille ?! » Le mangemort blond – le seul, l'unique, d'ailleurs, une exclusivité Mangemorts&cie – s'était levé et avait jeté sa cape sur ses épaules, ne pouvant contenir sa rage plus longtemps. « Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir avec vos jupons et vos rubans, mesdames, je retourne à plus de sérieux... » cracha-t-il avec un mépris qui, cette fois, n'était pas dissimulé. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire volte-face.

« Lucius, assis. Prochain avertissement et je te promets que tu ramperas devant moi avant d'avoir pu prononcer mon nom. »

La voix de Lord Voldemort qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, s'était faite proche de celle de la femme au foyer, fière devant ses crêmes de jour, était maintenant plus glaciale que l'acier trempé d'une lame de couteau. Les serres osseuses du mage noir s'étaient crispées sur les épaules de Reggiano qui, n'ayant rien demand à personne, commença à égrêner les perles d'un chapelet imaginaire, et, si Lucius avait eu, à cet instant là, la mauvaise idée de se retourner, il aurait immédiatement été fusillé du regard par son Maître qui le fixait avec un mépris que beaucoup auraoent confondu avec une jaine féroce.

« Souviens-toi de qui est ton Maître, Lucius... Je commande, tu obéïs. C'est ainsi que les choses marchent. Faut-il que je le grave dans ta chair ? » siffla Lord Voldemort comme si sa simple voix avait eu le pouvoir de faire fondre la plus active des résistances. Ce qui était le cas.

« Si Monsieur Reggiano m'a confectionné un sac, c'est pour transporter en toute sécurité... » commença Lord Voldemort, reprenant peu à peu contenance, bien que le doloris le démangeât encore. « ... mon nouveau plan. » Lucius, Severus et Queudver étaient en haleine.


	2. Le plan

Tiens, Queudver, d'ailleurs, on l'aurait presque oublié. Personne ne savait exactement pourquoi Lord Voldemort s'était encombré d'un tel boulet... Certains supposaient que le mage noir avait eu un accès de pitié et que, constatant une telle déficience mentale ( et le mot « déficience » était encore u honteux euphémisme ), avait entamé un programme de solidarité – un peu à la manière de « sorciers du monde » , organisationd 'une naïveté confondante et sans bornes et au financement plus que limité – visant à instruire les plus démunis à coups de grands sourires et de grandes tapes dans le dos. D'autres disaient que Queudver était la chair à canon, le sujet d'expérimentation de sordides expériences mangemordesques, cette seconde hypothèse était la plus crédible des deux. Quoi qu'il en était – et même si les mangemorts s'étaient reconvertis en gentils militants de la peace & love-pitié-sortez-moi-de-ce-monde-de-fous – Queudver ne possédait, lui, que deux états. Depuis le début de la réunion, le mangemort ( le larbin ) était resté en phase extatique ; ses yeux avaient, à eux seuls, produits en deux heures les trois quarts de la consommation en électricité de toute l'ANgleterre et son visage avait, toujours en deux heures de temps, remporté plus de la moitié des prix artistiques pour sa fabuleuse interprétation de l'expression de la mouche face au gâteau au chocolat. En d'autres termes – et afin que vous ne commenciez pas à voir Queudver avec des yeux à facettes et des ailes translucides, « admiration » était encore un mot un peu faible pour caractériser l'état de Queudver. Il semblait comme bloqué, en totale extase devant la puissance, la beauté, l'intelligence et l'in-cro-yable ironie de son maître. A la limte, le sujet de la conversation n'avait pas beaucoup d'intérêt.

« Mais, cette fois, la prudence sera de ... »

« _Si ! Si! » _coupa soudain Reggiano, à qui le stress faisait vraiment faire les plus belles conneries de sa vie. « Et en plous, avec _tutti _les _protezioni _que j'ai appliqué dessous, vous pouvez être... »

« Silence ! _Doloris_ !!! »

La goutte de trop était tombée dans le vsae : Lord Voldemort sortitd 'un coup sa baguette de l'une des larges manches de sa robe et, une fraction de seconde plus tard, Reggiano tomba à terre, se tordant de douleur avec des « _Piet__à ! Pietà !! _» étouffés. ( pour les non-italianophones, non, Reggiano n'est pas en train d'implorer Lord Voldemort pour un bout de jambon ou une croquette. Ndrl )

Ni Lucius ni Severus ne bronchèrent.

« Où en étais-je ? » continua le mage noir, soudain très calme, avant d'enjamber le corps convulsé de Reggiano pour lui prendre le sac, impression carcasse de chèvre en décomposition.

« Pitié ! Pitié ! Je ferais tout cé qué vous voudrez ! »

« Cette fois il faudra être plus prudent encore... » lui rappela Lucius, qui, désormais se tenait à carreaux. Le mangemort ne voyait, par ailleurs, pas l'intérêt de rappeler à son maître que ses six-cent-trentièmes derniers plans s'étaient soldés par des échecs cuisants.

« Ah, exact. Merci, Lucius, mon fidèle. » Le mage noir regagna son fauteuil sans un regard pour Reggiano. « Donc ! Cette fois, il faudra être d'une prudence extrême : mon nouveau plan d'un génie sans bornes... » Il appuya sur ces deux derniers mots et attendit une quelconque salve d'applaudissements... qui ne vint pas. En son for intérieur, Lord Voldemort se rappela de se rappeler qu'il faudrait, un jour, qu'il fasse investir ses mangemorts dans l'un de ces moldus qui, leur carton « applause » à la main, pouvaient faire applaudir les spectateurs... peut-être avec un Doloris à la clef. Ou un sectusempra. Hm. C'était à réfléchir.

« Mon nouveau plan d'un génie sans bornes et d'une machiavélique intelligence sera de faire exploser Poudlard... ». Pendant une demie-seconde, pas un seul son ne résonna dans la grande pièce. Pas un souffle, pas un mot, pas un son ne franchit les lèvres de Lucius ( qui tournait et retournait sans relâche la question « comment faire exploser Poudlard avec un sac ?! » dans son esprit, se disant par l'occasion que l'histoire de l'explosion avait déjà été évoquée dans les plans numéro 134 et 279. ) , de Severus ( qui, lui, avait reprit son ardoise mentale et, accessoirement, jouait, mentalement, toujours, aux fléchettes sur l'italien qui l'empêchait de se concentrer sur la question du cours du Gallion dans le prix des churros à la confiture. ) et de Queudver ( mais, lui, c'était normal. Il était physiquement impossible de garde une position extatique et d'articuler quelque chose de clair en même temps. )

« Je savais que l'idée vous séduirait. » continua le mage noir. Il y eu un nouveau silence. Comme pour ménager son effet, il se leva et dégagea sa cape de ses épaules en un geste tout théâtral. Quelque chose brilla à la lueur des flammes qui dansaient toujours dans un coin du salon et Lord Voldemort sortit un truc de l'une des larges poches de sa cape. Le truc était brillant et, en plissant une fois encore les yeux, Lucius et Severus y reconnurent la courbure caractéristique d'un anneau. Mais quel anneau ! L'objet semblait animé d'un rayonnement propre et les flammes qui se reflétaient dessus y dansaient frénétiquement, comme capturées par quelque chose de maléfique, de trop incompris pour être mentionné.

« Voici le Truc. » ( par souci de protection du Ministère des Objets Magiques Dangereux , le Truc en question ne sera pas nommé. Pensiez-vous sérieusement que le grand Lord Voldemort se serait abaissé à avoir l'air aussi ridicule ? ) souffla le mage noir en tenait le dit Truc du bout des doigts, comme de peur de se brûler. « Reggiano ici présent... »

« Pitié !! Pitié ! Arrêtez ça ! Je me tairais !! » Reggiano n'avait maintenant plus grand chose d'humain, et il émanait de son corps des bruits de craquement d'os tout à fait répugnants. « ... n'a pas seulement confectionné le superbe sac que vous voyez là. » Aucun des mangemorts ne regarda le dit sac. Chacun avaient eu son lot d'émotions fortes pour la journée. « Il m'a également ramené le Truc de ses nombreux voyages. » ce disant, Lord Voldemort fit tourner le Truc au creu de sa paume. Les lumières de la pièce s'y concentraient, comme aspirées par un puit sans fond. En son for intérieur – et seulement en son for intérieur, Lucius ne voulait pas que le craquement de ses os se mêle à celui de l'italien – le mangemort blond bouillait de marmonner qu'avec un tel éclat, le Truc irait merveilleusement bien avec le sac, pour le jour où Lord Voldemort aurait décidé de se joindre à la gay pride. Severus, lui, commençait à complètement décrocher de la conversation, présentant – peut-être – une catastrophe future. Inutile de mentionner Queudver.

« Vous vous demandez sans doute à quoi va servir le Truc. » embraya Lord Voldemort, persuadé d'être dans le vrai. « Comme vous le voyez, le Truc possède un potentiel magique tel que l'on en a pas vu depuis bien longtemps... A vrai dire, il ne lui suffit que d'une seule pichenette, que d'un seul petit choc, pour libérer cette formidable énergie et pour créer la plus formidable explosion jamais vue... »

« Et vous voudriez que l'un d'entre nous transporte ce truc à Poudlard, le fasse tomber, exploser, tuer, et qu'il revienne ? » marmonna Severus, à qui le plan semblait carrément suicidaire.

« Pas exactement. Mon plan est bien plus subtil que cela. Je constate que, comme toujours, Severus, tes idées n'égalent pas les miennes. » Severus aurait juré qu'à ce moment là, les ombres qui dansaient dans le Truc s'étaient reflétées dans les yeux de son propriétaire, le rendant aussi dangereux que l'anneau.

« Et ce n'est pas un truc, c'est un Truc. » corrigea le mage, tenant avec précautions le truc/Truc dans sa paume. Tout à coup, une sorte d'angoisse, une boule de peur s'était formée au creux des estomacs de Lucius et de Severus en voyant le Lord jouer ainsi avec l'objet qui pouvait signer leur fin à tous. Le dit objet brillait comme jamais.

« Je veux que l'un d'entre vous, mes fidèles amis, mes fidèles mangemorts, transplane à Poudlard avec le Truc pour l'y faire exploser et revienne, vainqueur, pour recevoir une récompense bien méritée... » siffla le mage noir. Immédiatement, les yeux de Lucius et de Severus s'illuminèrent, jusqu'à concurrencer ceux de Queudver. Ou peut-être pas. Il ne fallait pas non plus exagérer. Tous deux s'imaginèrent riches...

« La récompense en question pourrait permettre de rénover entièrement le manoir Malefoy... » songea Lucius, les yeux dans le vague. « .. inscrire Draco dans une de ces écoles pour surdoués.. faire taire les maîtresses trop entreprenantes... »

_« Investir dans une cariole motorisée et proposer le double churros... peut-être même créer la machine à baffe pour les élèves récalcitrants... » _

« Mais, pour ça, j'ai besoin d'un mangemort dévoué et fidèle... » reprit Lord Voldemort, sans se douter des projets des dits mangemorts dévoués-et-fidèles. Lucius et Severus se regardèrent. Ca, c'était bon pour eux deux.

« D'un mangemort intelligent... »

Severus s'éclaira du plus large sourire qu'il n'aie jamais eu ( ce qui équivalait à une très légère torsion de son visage. ) ... Quoi de plus intelligent qu'un professeur de potions . Ce ne serait pas Lucius, avec son air de blonde décolorées, qui serait choisi, c'était certain.

« ... familier à l'école... »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Lucius de sourire, de ce même étirement de lèvres duquel un requin vous ravirait avant de vous sauter dessus ; si le mangemort avait su, ses visites au directeur de l'école ( et aux petites étudiantes de dernière années ) auraient été plus fréquentes encore... Ce ne serait pas Severus, avec son associabilité chronique et sa tendance à ne cotoyer que les trois mètres carrés de son laboratoire qui serait choisi, c'était certain.

Une minute.

D'un même mouvement – peut-être un peu plus lent chez la blonde décolorée qu'était Lucius, ceci dit sans animosité aucune – les deux mangemorts eurent le tilt que vous, lecteur intelligent, avez sûrement eu depuis des millénaires.

« Maître ...? » se risqua Lucius, cette fois plus poli – plus hypocrite – que jamais. « Le transplanage... ne risque-t-il pas de déclancher l'explosion en avance ? »

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, et il sembla aux deux mangemorts qu'un vent glacial s'y était abattu, tandis que Lord Voldemort dardait sur eux un regard digne de celui de Jack l'éventreur. Si Jack n'est pas votre voisin de palier, sachez que le regard du Lord avoisinnait le rouge cramoisi et avait une nette connotation de danger imminent.

« Très exactement, Lucius. »

Peut-être n'y avait-il pas de vent glacial , au final... Peut-être était-ce simplement la voix du mage noir qui refroidissait les sangs et faisait se hérisser les poils.

« C'est pour cette raison que je voudrais également que le porteur du Truc n'espère pas un jour revenir en vie de sa mission... »


End file.
